The Host Club Goes To Arandelle
by camopanda.82
Summary: The Host Club goes to Arandelle to watch Elsa's coronation! Will her powers show? read to find out please review! I DO NOT OWN Frozen or Ouran High School Host Club!
1. Meet Me At The Airport!

One beautiful July morning, Tamaki called all the host club members "Meet me at the airport in 20 minutes, were going on a trip!"

-20 min later at the airport—

The club meets at a small store in the airport, and buys snacks and sodas as they wait for their flight.

"Tamaki, can you please tell me why you called us to an airport this early on a Saturday, some of us have chores to do." Haruhi complained

"Well, daddy was on the internet looking for something interesting for us to do, and saw it was coronation day for the eldest princess of Arandelle, Miss Elsa." Tamaki cheered.

"Coronation day?" Hani asked"

Kyoya was the first to reply, "Coronation day is the event when a prince or a princess becomes queen or king."

"An event, so like a party!" Hani cheered

"Yeah." Mori mumbled in his deep voice

"Maybe they'll have cakes or chocolate there!" Hani cheered

"Probably, it is a big event there's even a ball and I want you all to be on your best behavior." Kyoya demanded while looking at the Hitachiin twins.

"Don't worry we swear we won't cause any trouble, ok?" both of the twins promised.

It was finally time to board the plane so they got on, found their seats, and the Ouran High school Host Club began their journey to Arandelle!


	2. Time For The Coronation

-Now in Arandelle (this chapter is Elsa and Anna)-

"It's coronation day!" Anna cheered while running down the palace hall.

Anna was so excited she was trying not to run into the staff. It was her first time seeing real people that didn't live in the palace since she was little.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show, or they'll know." Elsa whispered while practicing for the coronation.

"Open the gates!" Elsa yelled.

When they opened the gates Anna was so excited she ran out of the palace while walking around exploring; she was hit by a horse and fell in a boat.

"Oh my, I am so sorry" a very handsome man said while helping her up.

"It's perfectly fine." Anna told him.

"I'm prince Hans of the Southern Isles." The man told her.

Anna didn't want to be rude besides; she found Hans very handsome and thought he might actually be the one for her; so she told him her name.

"You're the princess of Arandelle, once again I apologize." Hans told Anna.

"Its fine I'm not the princess becoming queen that's my sister, Elsa, oh no the coronation I really need to go!" Anna said and rushed off back to the palace.

"Wow, a lot more people came than I thought would." Anna said to herself.

While rushing back to the palace she saw so many people, the group that really caught her attention though were five handsome men and a beautiful girl. One of the men was tall with blonde hair, another was tall, black hair, and wore glasses, another was the tallest and had black hair while another boy was on his shoulders, the boy on the shoulders looked like he was six years old, had blonde hair, and carried a stuffed bunny, two were twins both had orange hair but different clothes so people could tell them apart, finally the girl had big brown eyes, and short brown hair she looked like she was trying to look like a boy. Not to mention the girl was wearing men's clothing.

As soon as Anna got in the palace she looked for Elsa.

"Elsa, it's time for the coronation." Anna told her.

**sorry readers I had to repost the story I was having troubles with it**


	3. The Bells Start To Ring

-Once Again In Arandelle (Host Club Point Of View)-

The Host Club just stood there looking at Arandelle, and the people around them. While looking at all the people one stood out, a beautiful girl that looked about their age. The girl had auburn hair, put in a braided bun, she wasn't very tall but wasn't short, and had a green dress on. When they saw her she looked like she was in a hurry, she was fast walking through the crowd of people to the palace.

"Wow, look at that beautiful princess." Tamaki told the club.

"I wonder why she's in such a hurry." Hikaru replied.

"I don't know, maybe she has something important to do." Kaoru told his brother.

"Let's walk around before the coronation, stay close though." Kyoya told them.

All of the club members agreed with Kyoya to walk around Arandelle. They stayed in partners so they wouldn't get lost, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori and Huni. They decided they'd meet outside the palace before the coronation. While they were walking, Kaoru wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Hey watch-." Before Kaoru could finish he saw the person he bumped in to was the beautiful girl they saw earlier.

"I'm so sorry" Kaoru told her.

"It's ok, it's my fault too" Anna told him. "My names Anna."

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru told her.

While Kaoru was helping Anna up off the ground, Hikaru came and saw Kaoru and Anna together. Hikaru was a little jealous his brother was giving some girl his attention.

"Ahem!" Hikaru yelled.

Anna and Kaoru looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Hikaru, this is Anna." Kaoru told him.

"Wow, you're twins!" Anna shouted excitedly

"Yeah." Hikaru said in a jealous tone.

"That's so cool!" Anna told them.

While getting to know the twins Anna forgot all about coronation day all over again.

"I have to go, good bye!" Anna shouted.

"Okay, bye." Both of the twins said.

It was time for the club to meet outside the palace for the coronation.

"How did exploring go for you all?" Hani asked the club.

"Great, the girl we saw earlier we talked to her and her name is Anna." Hikaru told them.

"That's great!" Hani shouted.

While talking about what they saw when exploring they heard bells ringing, and everyone was going in the palace.

"Ok it's time, the coronation is about to begin." Kyoya told them.


	4. Let's Be Crazy Together!

-In The Palace (Elsa and Anna's pov) -

Everyone was coming in the palace to watch the coronation. While people were coming in and getting seated Anna, Elsa, and one of the staff members stood there, and the worker was holding a pillow with the ball and staff.

Finally, everyone was sitting and had all of their eyes on Elsa, which made her even more nervous. Elsa approached the worker and bent down so he could put a crown on her head. While Elsa was being crowned Anna turned slightly and saw the Host Club and Hans sitting right next to each other. They weren't watching Elsa they were looking at Anna, and waved back at her. After Elsa stood back up she started to reach for the ball and staff on the pillow, but still had her gloves on.

"Your majesty, your gloves are still on." The worker told Elsa.

Elsa looked, took off the gloves, grabbed the ball and staff, and turned towards the crowd. She was thinking to herself don't let it show, the gloves are the only thing that hide her powers. While turned toward the crowd the worker announced the speech that officially made her queen. She wanted him to hurry the ball and staff was starting to cover with frost.

"Queen Elsa, of Arandelle." The worker announced

"Queen Elsa, of Arandelle!" The crowd simply repeated.

While the crowd repeated his words Elsa turned, put the ball and staff down, quickly put her gloves back on, and turned back to the crowd relieved her powers weren't noticed.

Now that the ceremony was over it was time for the ball! Elsa enjoyed hearing the music and seeing people dancing, and Anna felt the same way. All the music stopped playing, and people stopped dancing which meant the queen and princess was there. Everyone looked at the small stage that had a palace worker, and a throne for the queen.

"Queen Elsa, of Arandelle!" The worker shouted.

While he shouted that to the crowd Elsa came in, and stood on the stage. Everyone bowed for Elsa.

"Princess Anna, of Arandelle!" The worker shouted.

Anna ran in, stood by the stage, and waved. Everyone was still bowing for them. The worker came to Anna and pushed her on the stage next to Elsa and left. Everyone stood up, clapped, and then once again started dancing. Anna nervously looked at Elsa, her sister who hasn't talked to her in years. Elsa could just tell she wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." Elsa quietly told Anna.

Anna was surprised. "Hi to me?" She asked her sister.

Elsa slightly nodded. "You look beautiful." Elsa told Anna.

"You look even more beautiful!" Anna shouted with excitement.

They were sitting there talking when they smelt something wonderful.

"Chocolate!" They both shouted then giggled.

When Anna was about to say something to Elsa, the worker came and interrupted.

"This is the Duke of Weasel ton." He told them with a short man by his side.

"Since my Kingdom is your number one trade partner I'd like to offer you the first dance as the queen." The duke told Elsa.

"Sorry, I don't dance but my sister does." Elsa told the duke while grinning at Anna.

Anna looked back at her with a sarcastic smile, acting like she was happy that she told the duke she'd dance with him. Before Anna could deny the duke grabbed her wrist and drug her to the dance floor. He was dancing all around her, and spinning her like a maniac, everyone was trying not to laugh especially; Elsa, Hans, and even The Host Club.

"Princess do you know why they closed the gates, hmmm?" The duke asked Anna.

Anna slightly shook her head, and he seemed disappointed. Then he finally let her go back to Elsa.

Elsa was smiling her big beautiful smile when Anna walked back to her. "Are you ok?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Never been better, I wish it could be this way all the time." Anna smiled and told Elsa.

"Me too." Elsa told her, and then her smile disappeared. "But it can't." Elsa quietly told Anna.

"Why not?" Anna asked Elsa disappointed.

Elsa wouldn't answer her and it made her really upset. Anna looked at Elsa then walked away. While she was walking away she almost started to cry, but saw someone standing right in front of her.

"Are you okay my princess?" the guy asked

Anna looked up and saw it was the blonde haired guy in the group with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah, may I ask who you are?" Anna asked him.

"Why of course." He said in a smooth, calm voice.

The man yelled for his club to come here and they gathered around were there weren't a lot of people.

The blonde man spoke first. "I'm Tamaki, and this is my Host club!" Tamaki said a little more excited than he should have been.

Then the black haired with glasses guy started talking. "I'm Kyoya."

The little blonde haired boy ran to her and jumped in her arms. "Hi, I'm Huni, this is my bunny Usachan, and that's my cousin Mori!" Huni said with a lot of excitement.

Then a girl dressed like a boy came up to her. "I'm Haruhi, and I heard you already met the twins." Haruhi told her.

Anna looked at them all with a smile they might have been weird but she made friends, and that's all that matters to her. Anna told them she'll see them later and walked off, but while walking a man hit Anna and she fell. Before Anna could even hit the ground someone grabbed her, it was Hans.

Anna and Hans danced, talked, went on walks, and had so much fun. Anna loved Hans not just his personality but him. He was sweet to her, and even loved her unique white stripe in her hair and she has no idea how she got it.

"Hans, for some reason being with you makes me happier then I usually am." Anna told him while smiling.

"Anna, I feel exactly the same way!" Hans said excited.

"Follow me I want to show you something!" Anna shouted.

Hans did what he was told she took him to this ledge that has a waterfall falling on it! They stood in front of the waterfall, the moon was out, and he had his arms around her. This was probably the best day in Anna's life.

"Anna can I ask you something kind of crazy?" Hans asked her.

"Yeah?" Anna asked curious of what he had to say.

"Will you marry me?" Hans asked.

"Yes!" Anna shouted with excitement.

Anna grabbed Hans and ran to the palace. She couldn't wait for Elsa to meet Hans, tell her about the marriage, and they still need her blessing


	5. We Leave Tonight

-Back In the Palace (still Anna and Elsa's POV) -

"Let's go talk to Elsa!" Anna said excitedly

Anna grabbed Hans and ran toward Elsa, they were trying to make their way all around the guests.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. Then she remembered to call her queen now. "Um, Queen!" she decided to shout once again.

Elsa looked at Anna and the man with her.

"Who's this?" Elsa tried to ask as nicely as she could.

"This is Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles." Anna replied.

Elsa just looked at both of them waiting for Anna to tell her what's going on.

"We wanted to have you blessing." Anna told her.

Elsa looked confused, but yet she could kind of see what's coming. "My blessing?" Elsa asked.

"Your blessing for our marriage!" Anna and Hans shouted at the same time, trying to control themselves.

"Your marriage, you cannot marry someone you just met Anna!" Elsa told her.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna defended.

"May I add" Hans was saying when Elsa cut him off.

"No you cannot, the party is over." Elsa told Hans

While walking away she told the guards to close the gates, and she was close to the door when Anna grabbed her glove and pulled it off.

"Give me my glove Anna, now!" Elsa demanded.

"I can't, live like this anymore!" Anna screamed.

"Then Leave." Elsa told her quietly.

"Why do you shut everyone out?" Anna screamed.

"That's enough." Elsa whispered.

"No, tell me!" Anna shouted.

"I said that's enough!" Elsa screamed as she said that her powers activated ice went everywhere.

The crowd gasped, while Hans and the Host Club ran up to Anna. Even Anna looked shocked. Anna started chasing Elsa while she was running ice was spreading, even while running on water. Anna stopped by the water.

"Anna, did you know about this?" Hans asked her.

"No." Anna said quietly, while worried.

-Host Clubs Pov-

"Wow" Tamaki said, that's all anybody could say.

They were walking around trying to find Anna and Hans.

"There they are!" Haruhi yelled.

The Host Club ran over to Anna and Hans, they were fighting with the duke of Weasleton.

"Anna, are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright I'm mostly worried about Elsa." Anna told the club.

"What are you going to do Anna?" Huni asked.

"She's going to look for her, and I'm going to be in charge of Arandelle while she's gone." Hans told them.

"You're not going alone though Anna." Hans told her.

"I don't have a choice!" Anna said.

"Yeah you do, were going with you." Tamaki told Anna.

"You are?" Anna asked.

"We are?" The twins asked him.

"We certainly cannot let her go alone." Kyoya told them.

"Yay an adventure!" Huni shouted"

Anna looked at Hans and he nodded his head in approval of the club joining her.

Anna tried her best to smile, and told the club, "Get packed, we leave tonight."


	6. Let's Go!

-That Night (Host Club Pov) -

Everyone was packed and ready to go meet with Anna, but before they left on there long journey they felt like they forgot something.

Kyoya whispered the check list to himself, "Hmm, we have clothes, all the members are ready, food, water, supplies."

The twins being themselves starting to irritate Kyoya already, "Are you done yet?" Hikaru asked in a hurry.

"Yeah Kyoya, we have to meet with Anna at the gates in five minutes." Kaoru added.

"I'll be done as soon as you both stop pestering me." Kyoya raised his voice a little, which told the twins to back off.

"Aha!" Haruhi screamed, "We need to pack extra winter attire like hats, gloves snow boots."

"We don't need those right now it isn't that cold out now, but it will be soon." Tamaki told Haruhi.

Haruhi walked to her bad that had clothes in it, and grabbed the handles.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, carry Haruhi's bag the last thing I need is for my little girl to be crying from back pains!" Tamaki commanded.

The twins looked at each other, and then at Haruhi she wasn't happy.

"I think I can carry a bag that has a pair of pants and a shirt Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted.

"You two stop bickering, it's time we go meet Anna at the gates!" Kyoya ordered.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other, and nodded agreeing they'll finish this later. The Club started walking when Hans found them.

"There you guys are Anna has been waiting for 10 minutes, and if you don't hurry she's going to leave you behind." Hans told them.

The Host Club made their way to the gates and saw Anna. When she saw them she looked at their bags.

Tamaki rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, "What's the matter my princess, did we upset you?"

Anna looked surprised but flattered at the same time, "No, you guys just can't take those bags."

Huni stepped forward, "Why not Anna, we need extra clothes."

"No, it's not a long journey, not even exactly a day long so we'll be fine." Anna said bent down next to Huni.

"Can I take UsaChan?" Huni asked.

"Of course we just can't take big bags, because we are riding horses there but there's only enough that two people have to share a horse." Anna told the club.

Tamaki made his way toward Haruhi, and got on his knees, "Will you ride with me Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked embarrassed, but thought it was cute, "Sure."

Tamaki was surprised he grabbed Haruhi, and they went to their horse. Mori picked up Huni and put him on their horse, and then he got on himself. When Hikaru was going to Kaoru to have him help pick out their horse, he saw Kaoru help Anna get on hers.

"Calm down Hikaru, he's just being polite and helping of course he's riding with you!" Hikaru thought to himself.

Hikaru started walking to Kaoru once again when he got on Anna's horse, and she put her arms around his stomach to hold on. Hikaru has never been this angry before, he didn't want some girl they just met to take his brother away. Then he remembered Anna is engaged to Hans, so nothing big will happen that calmed him down some. When Hikaru turned around Kyoya was standing behind him.

"Looks like were sharing a horse." Hikaru said disappointed, but tried to sound a little happy.

"Yeah, don't get so excited next time you'll scare the horses." Kyoya said sarcastically, Hikaru felt a little bad for being rude to Kyoya but got over it quick.

They lined their horses up in a straight, vertical line.

"You guys ready?" Anna asked

The club shook their heads to tell her they are as ready as they'll ever be.

"Ok, let's go!" Anna yelled

All the horses starting running out of the gates, and the people in the back were holding on for their lives while they started running to find the queen.


	7. I'm Sorry Guys

**Dear readers,**

**The reason this chapter it titled im sorry is because im not writing this fanfiction anymore. It wasn't viewed a lot, and there were only 3 reviews. Plus, I keep having trouble with it. I am still writing other fanfictions the next one I write will have a real ending I already have it planned out. Once again sorry :'(**

**sincerely,**

**the author camopanda.82**


End file.
